Ben Storm (Earth-78315)
Ben Storm is the Hero Leo in the earth 78315 universe. He is the son of F4 member Johnny Storm and Skrull Lyja. He is a member of the F5 and is Spidey's best friend. History The Skrull Lyja was tasked with the job of impersonating Alicia Masters (the Thing's girlfriend), in a attempt to get close to their enemies The Fantastic 4. Thing, having gone on a tour of the universe left Alicia (Lyja) on earth. While as Alicia, she fell in love with The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) and the two became romantically involved. When the Thing returned, she was revealed to be a Skrull, but holding her love for Johnny, revealed Alicia's location and left Earth. Sometime later, during Secret Invasion, she and Johnny once again met each other, which resulted in the birth of their son. He was named Ben, in honor of the late Ben Grimm (Thing), who had died facing Blastaar. At the age of 10, it was discovered he had his father's abilities, as well as his mother's power to shapeshift. He then began training to join the the new F4, which would later be called F5. The team was comprised of Ben (now calling himself Leo), his cousins Valeria Richards and Franklin Richards, Cassie Lang, and the son of Namor Trackus. Hearing of there return, Moleman attacked the Baxter Building to get his revenge, but he was defeated. The Fantastic 5 were extremely popular and were neck and neck with the Avengers. But after saving the Earth a couple of times, he got bored of it, and longed to meet his mother Lyja, who had abandoned him. Wandering around one day, he encountered goblins Norlun and Rodius (Green Goblin and Hobgoblin) who were being chased by the new Spider-Man. Spidey, deciding to help the two, became instant friends and went out for ice cream afterwards. He was forced to face Trackus after he was put under control by Diablo, who wanted revenge against the Fantastic 4. During the Shadow War event, he teamed with many of the new generation heroes to free heroes from the Hand. He waded through many Ninjas before the Hand were the defeated. However, Spidey's girlfriend Janet had been killed in the fight. He, along with the 5, are kidnapped by Master Doom, as he attempts to drain their power from them, however he is defeated. Demon World and Beyond During the Demon World event, he played a large part. He is first seen fighting Asmodeus alongside Kid Devil and Iron Man. He is then seen fighting Blackheart, and afterwards is seen celebrating. In the Tree of Ashes event, he is on earth battling Giganto alongside the rest of the F5, but makes his way to Asgard to help stop Malekeith. At this point, he begins to be mentored by Uatu the Watcher. He then saves Spidey from Alistaire Smthye's Neo Slayer. Then the F5 would encounter the 2 goblins that Leo had faced before. He then, with the rest of the F5, was sent to a remote island to face the genetically created monster Monstron. Continuing his adventures, then he would face Archstar of the Negative Zone, when he and the 5 were attempting to enter it. Many more of his exploits would include facing a new female Puppet Master and meeting a Kree girl Ker-a who he could never be with, because he was part Skrull. Diablo would return with Moleman and his army of moloids to destroy NY. The F5 and the H.E.R.B.I.E unit of fighters repelled the force and drove them back underground. Venom Following the return of Venom and the Maximum Venom event Leo is put in the hospital after having his leg dislocated by the new Venom. He later hears of the death's of Kid Devil and Spider-Man. He is wheeled to there funerals and comforts Spidey. For awhile he is absent from important events until the Journey into Annihilation event where the remaining Fantastic 4 is consumed by the Negative Zone. He takes action and travels there to free his family. He confronts Blaastar and destroys him and saves his father and his aunt and uncle. Master Doom then returns to battle the F5 once more this time however he creates a war mech and manages to defeat them twice before being defeated with the aid of HERBIE. Return of the Skrulls Watching earth from a far and ready to exploit the new age of heroes. The Skrulls planned there 2nd invasion and Leo was forced to face his own people. And this was the first time he met his mother Lyja at first she betrayed his trust but in the end she sacrificed herself for him which angered him. He played a large part in there defeat after wielding Thor's hammer and decimating many of the Skrull. From there Leo and his team would be tasked by Adam Warlock to protect his Daughter Ker-a whom was the Kree Leo had become infatuated with. After protecting her from the rouge watcher Aron she returned his affections. Aron would return however to get back at the 5 by releasing some creatures from the Negative Zone but with the aid of Mr. Fantastic and Namor and Uatu he was beaten. Leo the accompanied the team to Atlantis to stop Attuma and his army from overthrowing Namor. Revenge Diable then invaded again but this time revealing he had killed Moleman to take over his army.He had also rebuilt his Dragon Man and used it to fight the F5 He was killed by Leo when he attempted to hurt HERBIE. The new Puppet Master then found awesome Android and forged her next plot. She divided the F5 and trapped them and sent enemies to each of there locations Dragon Man, Attuma, Awesome Android, and Electro, and she herself guarded Leo. Who had been beaten and hooked up to a anti gravity machine. However HERBIE freed him and the others and defeated the Puppet Master who was revealed to be a clone created by Master Doom to destroy the F5.For it was Doom behind the plot. Kang and his heralds And Doom's Master Plan Kang returns more powerful than ever invades earth with his heralds whom he upgraded. Wizard,Klaw,Red Ghost and the Mad Thinker. The f5 had to team up with ker-a and the avengers and he and his heralds were destroyed. Later while marooned in space Leo met Galacta the daughter of Galactus who had been destroyed by her. Uatu the guided him to the inhuman base Atalan at the time of a crisis. For it was being invaded by Maximus. Leo the brought the 5 and Ker-a and HERBIE and Atalan was freed. Master Doom would then return and it was revealed that Doom was Alec Landon. Master Doom had started a invasion on Wakanda and Atlantis pinning it on each other. The F5 was able to stop the fighting but not before Doom could get his items he wanted from the 2 locations. Doom then released many villains from the Negative Zone which took the F4 days to round up and when they did they were exhausted. Then easily defeated by Doom whom enacted his plan to steal Molecule and Impossible man's power. The f5 managed to call Ker-A and Ronan The Accuser who freed the 2 cosmic beings. Doom was the ripped apart by Molecule Man. The 2nd Silver Surfer son of Adam Warlock and Crystal Then warned the F5 of Onoxas and his coming. Final Recall During the Final Recall Event Leo was a main character. He is first seen facing Onoxas alongside the 5 before then he is transported by Adam Warlock to the Negative Zone by so he could find Ker-a who was destined to save the Omniverse. he then fails to save the last of the F4 from a resurrected Thing. And is then Saved by Ramona from being killed by Onoxas after being motionless from the shock. he is then forced to face a revived Kid Devil with Ramona and Spidey. he then with Thing of another reality searches to find the Power Gem. He is last seen Kissing Ker-A FF and 5 year lapse 5 years later Leo is leader of the world wide corporation FF alongside his old teammates and Ker-A. Powers Abilities shape shifting: Thanks to being part Skrull Leo can shape shift like many Skrulls. Pyrokinesis: thanks to also inheriting his father's powers he can manipulate and create fire(but it tires him faster than his father) He can even consume himself in flames but prolonged use of this will suffocate him. flight: Thanks to flame on can manipulate fire like a jet Category:Earth-78315 Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Shape Shifting Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Mr. Xemnas creator Category:Super Durability Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Liquid Form Category:Energy Blasts Category:Original Characters Category:Size Alteration Category:Fire Blasts Category:Exothermic Reaction